


A Diachrony of Silence

by langsdelijn



Series: mersisdes [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Female Lewis Hamilton, Female Nico Rosberg, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langsdelijn/pseuds/langsdelijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis, Nico and some complications on a plane. (Or: the story of <a href="https://41.media.tumblr.com/1a6ef586be37c008e64af804ebb2aa27/tumblr_nm8otuIBDN1u5bwf5o1_540.jpg">this picture</a>, but genderswapped.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diachrony of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so I already had an idea for genderswapped brocedes and selfie tweets on a plane, honestly, _I swear_ , and it's been languishing for months. But! Apparently, real life was very desperate to get me to take another look at that scenario, because then this happened:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Lewis angled the camera, studied the frame composition, and leant in a little further, having judged the two of them were too far apart.

Nico rolled her eyes, impatient, but she had to settle for that, because all the relevant buttons were on Lewis’ side. And, just for that, she spent another few moments adjusting the position of the camera. Incidentally, in its daily life it was Nico’s phone, but again, the buttons were on her side and therefore it effectively was her camera. 

‘Click,’ Nico said, pointedly, glaring at her through the screen.

‘A bit closer,’ Lewis said in answer, ignoring her. It wasn’t that she really cared about the perfect composition of some selfie, but, to be honest, the way Nico reacted was funny, and sue her for pushing it the way they used to when she was finally able to after last year.

Nico moved, shifting in her seat, and ended up possibly an entire centimetre closer. ‘Do you want me to write a sign, like “Oh, by the way, this is a selfie between friends,” because any closer and I’d be on the floor,’ she muttered. ‘Just take the picture.’

‘No signs required,’ she confirmed, obligingly pressing the camera button. ‘And you can stay in your seat, unless you want to—’

‘What, to climb in your lap?’ Nico broke in, already beet-red before she’d finished speaking, and burying her face in her arms as soon as she had.

‘Well, I mean—’ Lewis shrugged. ‘You can, if you want,’ she said, but she didn’t know if Nico heard it, lost as she was in the grips of horrible embarrassment. Lewis turned in her seat, to see with their own eyes, and not the lens, how far Nico had curled up in her seat in a miserable ball of mortification. A bit much, she felt, since it hadn’t been that bad a comment on the face of it, not really. ‘Um,’ she said, leaning over to pat Nico’s shoulder, to reassure her or whatever.

‘Am I being ridiculous?’ Nico asked, muffled by the shield of her hands in front of her face.

‘Yeah, man, you kind of are,’ Lewis confirmed. ‘It wasn’t that bad,’ she added, still a little confused that Nico’s reaction indicated otherwise.

Nico shook her head minutely. Lewis could tell because her hair swayed slightly from side to side, the rest of the motion lost behind her hands. 

Lewis sighed. Apparently this actually was more serious to Nico than it seemed from an outside perspective, because in the grand scheme of things, they’d certainly said worse to each other without much issue at other times. ‘At least have your phone back,’ she tried, holding it out in front of Nico’s face.

Nico took it, but let it fall into her lap, and entirely failed to come back to life. 

Well, that hadn’t worked, then. 

Lewis sighed again. It would probably help her if she knew what on earth the problem was. It couldn’t be the comment just in itself, she decided, because it was much too innocuous, considering, so. Unless, she thought, it hadn’t been what she’d said or how she had, but the mere fact that she’d said it, because—well, that certainly made more sense, but…

Fuck it, Lewis thought. It was a plausible explanation, and there was only one way to find out. ‘Nico,’ she said, taking care her tone was calm and measured, ‘is there something we should talk about?’

‘Um,’ Nico muttered. ‘I—maybe?’

Lewis felt confident that that actually meant “yes”, but decided not to press the matter for now. ‘And could we have this conversation face-to-face and not me talking to the back of your hands?’ It was actually more the side of her head and her thumb, but that was fine; what she’d said sounded better and more appropriately accusatory.

Nico’s hands moved from her face to twisted in her lap, which was a reasonable start, but as she was still facing straight ahead of her, and glowering down into her lap at her hands, they were still only halfway there. 

Lewis sighed, more theatrically this time, to make sure Nico got the point, and got up from her seat.

‘Go away,’ Nico mumbled miserably, when Lewis crouched down in front of her.

Yeah, no, that was not going to happen, as she was sure Nico well knew. ‘Look, Nico,’ Lewis began, and paused, trying to figure out how best to go from there. ‘Do you…’ —fancy me, she swallowed, and abruptly gained some understanding of Nico’s mortification.

‘Ask me,’ Nico said, holding her gaze, with some challenge having found its way back into her voice; as if she’d fed off Lewis’ own hesitation in turn.

It was as much of a confirmation as anything. ‘You fancy me,’ Lewis stated, breathlessly, because although it was no longer in question, it still took some getting used to, and it changed some things, didn’t it? It had to.

‘Yes,’ Nico confirmed, unnecessarily. ‘I do.’

Lewis blinked. ‘How long?’

It earned her a nervous little laugh from Nico. ‘Always, you idiot, since we met.’

‘Oh,’ Lewis said. She wanted to ask why she’d never said anything, then, but she realised that was unfair, and pushed that thought to the back of her mind. ‘Oh,’ she repeated instead.

Lewis sat back, staring up at Nico, who had unfolded from herself enough that now she leant forwards intently, arms resting on her thighs, staring back down confidently. An impasse presented itself, while Lewis considered these new revelations and Nico waited for her to.

‘So,’ Lewis began, wondering if this was pushing her luck, and knowing it pushed past her own uncertainties, ‘does that mean you would like me to crawl into your lap?’

Nico didn’t react to such a degree that Lewis worried she had been too direct. ‘If you want,’ she echoed, finally, with a grin that edged towards wolfish. ‘Actually,’ she continued, after another brief pause, ‘I don’t know if there’s enough room, you know?’

Point.

‘You come down here, then,’ Lewis dared, the challenge meant for herself as much as Nico.

Nico was on the floor with her nearly immediately, crowding her back against the side of the plane. She slid one of her hands into the shorn side of Lewis’ head, the tips of her fingers just curling into the longer hair at the back of her head, tucked the other under her chin to lift her head.

Lewis licked her lips. Watched Nico’s eyes flick down to her mouth as she did it, and then back upwards to resume their study of her. ‘Do it,’ she whispered. ‘Kiss me.’

‘Yeah,’ Nico breathed, and brought their mouths together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know. [Send](http://langsdelijn.tumblr.com/ask) me inspiration for more relevant stuff for mersisdes (sorry) to get up to, maybe.


End file.
